


Makoto's Letter

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cringe, I HAVE ALL CAPS ON, M/M, Old Writing, help me, wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: MAKOHARU, I SHIP IT.MAKORIN, I SHIP IT.MAKOSOU, I SHIT IT.SOURIN, I SHIP IT.SOUHARU..... You get the gist.Hey, but this is about MakoHaru, and a letter. :33





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Write a travelogue from the point of view of being a tourist in your own hometown. Describe the sights and sounds that you as a local cherish. Briefly mention the destination every visitor seeks out, only to negatively compare them to better ones you feature. Capture the excitement so that readers will want to enjoy them too. 
> 
> Pairing: MakoHaru

TO: Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugazaki, and  ~~Kou~~ Gou Matsuoka

FROM: Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase

 

Dear Nagisa, Rei, and  ~~Kou~~ Gou,

 

I hope you guys are doing well! Our trip is going swimmingly! (Haru didn't appreciate my pun.) 

We are in California, USA. It's much like Japan, though it's very hot. Luckily, our hotel room is air conditioned.

 

The beaches here are beautiful and blue. Haru likes to swim out far, so the lifeguards have to go after him to bring him out of the boat zone. Watching him from the pier is fun. Engine gas and seafood doesn't mix well with the view, though. That's okay, because on windy days, it doesn't smell so bad and the kites are out flying too. 

 

The restaurants here do cook well, but Haru frowns upon them because they don't serve mackerel. The markets we've been to don't sell them either. Haru is quite grumpy about that, so we will be coming home soon.

 

The malls here are huge. I think one store had a car in it. There's a lot of cool places here, including this one puzzle store, which I think you would like, Rei. We got you a really confusing one, shaped like an hourglass. 

 

There's a lot of cafe's here too. They sell colorful drinks and cool jars. We're bringing you back one, Gou. It has fish on it. 

 

And for Nagisa, Haru found a huge penguin for you. Hopefully, we can take it on the airport. 

 

We hope you guys are doing well. We are coming back soon, so don't get into any trouble. 

 

Be good, 

Makoto 

**Author's Note:**

> This was horrible. Thanks for reading anyways. :33
> 
> my writing is reallllllly bad, but I don't really know how to change it. sorry for the shortness in this one as well.


End file.
